The present invention pertains to a process for the preparation of the enzyme galactose oxidase; and more specifically, to a process for the preparation of galactose oxidase by culturing a microorganism belonging to the genus Gibberella.
Galactose oxidase (EC 1.1.3.9) is useful for the determination of galactose in organisms and biological fluids such as serum. Heretofore, it has been known that galactose oxidase can be produced by a microorganism belonging to the species Polyporus circinatus [J. A. D. Cooper et al.; J. Biol. Chem., 234, 445 (1959), Japanese Examined Patent Application No. 5900/1966, etc.]. However, other efficient sources of the enzyme are desirable and in demand. To this end, it has now been found that galactose oxidase may be produced in high yield by culturing microorganisms of the genus Gibberella.